Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking
by RockGodess1994
Summary: In an attempt to prove herself Clary is injured and gets sick can jace save her when he doesnt know whats wrong? set 4 years after COG  bad summary but good story check it out  :D
1. Tick Tock

**So this is my first Mortal Instruments story YAY**

**Hope you like it and please review**

**Sarah xxxx**

Clary sighed as she fixed the bottom of her dress _this is as good as its going to get. _It was Halloween and Isabelle had decided that they should all go to pandemonium tonight. Jace was up for it as soon as he heard and when he was told that they had to dress up he was even more excited. She smiled at the memory of him and Isabelle arguing over who would have the best costume.

Clary had decided to go with something simple that didn't require too much effort so she was going as a masked beauty. This consisted of wearing a black lace dress which fell to just above mid-thigh; with a strapless corset and black flower coming out at the top. She had borrowed Izzy's black platform high heels along with her lacy tights. She was not thrilled with the length of the dress as you could practically see her ass cheeks-which Jace would love- and she was sure to fall in the sky high heels but she had to admit she did look awesome.

Izzy had done her hair and make-up, doing the hair in an elegant yet messy bun which was held up by a small dagger. The make-up consisted of black eye shadow done in a smoky eye effect but with subtly hints of green which really made her emerald green eyes stand out and blood red lipstick. She had on a gorgeous black lace mask with a black feather coming out at the side.

She was putting on my thigh sheaf when Izzy knocked on the door letting Clary know that they were leaving now. She did one more turn and made sure the back of the dress was straight and the crossed the room and opened the door to face her best friend.

She was dressed up as a pirate, with a brown corseted dress which seemed to be shorter than Clary's, if that was possible. She was wearing thigh high brown high heeled boots and her long, black wavy hair down and she had a large brown pirate hat sitting at an angle. She had her gold whip coiled around her wrist making it look like a bracelet and also a cutlass.

"Wow Izzy you look amazing." Clary said after giving her a once over.

"Well I'm not the only one, you do clean up good." She replied with an approving look. Clary smiled as they linked arms and started to walk down the hall – towards the lift and where the boys would be waiting.

She hadn't seen Jace's costume and he hadn't seen hers, so she didn't know what to expect when they got the end of the hallway.

There was no one there. Both girls looked around the foyer confused, the boys are _always _waiting for them at the lift. Clary was about to ask Izzy if she knew what was going on when something jumped down from the ceiling, landing right in front of her.

She screamed and fumbled for one of the blades hidden in her dress, She then noticed that it was a person standing there, not just anyone but Jace, dressed as a ninja, wearing an all black outfit with a mask which only exposed his golden eyes. He of course had two blades sticking up at his back, but they could easily be mistaken as part of the outfit.

"You ass! You almost gave me a heart attack." Clary shouted at him and hit him on the shoulder. Hard.

"I'm sorry Clary but that was so funny." He replied through fits of booming laughter which echoed around the room along with Izzy's small bell of a laugh.

After calming down a little he took in what Clary was wearing and his golden eyes burned with passion and lust. He pulled down his mask so that he could kiss her when Alec walked in. Wearing his shadow hunter gear.

"Alec!" Izzy whined at her brother, "You were supposed to wear a costume."

"But I am wearing a costume." This out to be good "I' m going as a shadow hunter."

Clary burst out laughing at this point and soon enough everyone joined in. She noticed the time on the clock and realized that they had better get going, after pointing this out they all sobered up enough to call for the lift and waited for it to grind to a halt at our floor, tonight though it seemed to be going painfully slow taking a good couple of minutes to arrive.

She was about to go through the doors when Jace caught her arm, pulling her back to him, letting the lift doors shut leaving her and Jace alone. He pulled down his mask again but this time there was no interruptions.

He kissed her with hot passion; it took her by surprise but in a good way. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist pulling me toward him and his other was on her ass of course.

She laced her fingers behind his neck, pulling him towards her and when they broke apart Jace whispered in her ear "You look unbelievable." Making Clary shiver slightly as his breath brushed the stray hairs around her neck.

When she pulled back to see his face he had already put his mask on but his eyes were still exposed which were filled with the kind of fierce hunger that always makes her go weak at the knees.

Jace held out his hand which Clary was more than willing to take, and with that they left to catch up with Alec and Isabelle for a night of demon hunting and mystery.

…..

Pandemonium was alive with lights and music which seemed to pulse right through your whole body, luring you into a land full of possibilities. Clary wanted to go to the dance floor and lose herself for a couple of songs, but she couldn't, not tonight. Tonight she had a job to do. She was the bait so she had to stay focused on pulling in the targets.

Clary turned and walked over to the bar; she ordered a drink and gazed around the room. Everyone was in costume which would make it slightly more difficult to identify who was a demon and who was just dressed up. She couldn't see Izzy, Alec or Jace they seemed to have disappeared into the shadows, but then again that was normal and part of the plan.

Clary had been standing there, sipping her drink when she felt her phone vibrate against her thigh. Reaching down trying to be inconspicuous she pulled it out of her thigh sheaf.

_11 o'clock. Green hair. Will follow. Be careful X_

It was from Jace once she read it she returned her phone to its hiding place and turned to find that her target was standing a couple of inches away from her. She was startled slightly by how close he was but also by his stench, he smelled like he had been living in a landfill site for weeks – which was probably true.

"Oh, you startled me." She said in an innocent tone and flashing a seductive smile.

"Well I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you." He whispered in her ear making her shiver in disgust.

She nodded and took his hand, leading him over to the backroom where she had been many times before. This time though she made a fatal error. She had her back to the demon as they walked into the room. Clary didn't realize her mistake until she heard the lock on the door click. The door was locked. The others were on the outside. She was all alone.

"Now that I have you to myself, little shadow hunter, the fun can begin." The demon snarled at her, making her stomach churn but she didn't let the demon see this.

Instead she turned and gave him a sly smile as she pulled the dagger out of her hair. Clary was just about to through the dagger at the demon to wipe the smirk of his face when she felt a portal behind her. Instantly she turned to face 3 more demons crawling into the room, their bodies seemed to crack whenever they moved.

Her initial target took advantage of the fact that Clary had her back to him and he launched himself across the room at her, but years of training with Jace meant that Clary was fast and she turned just in time to stab the demon in the heart and took a second to watch him convulse on the floor.

"Tick tock. Tick tock." He said to her, his voice barely a whisper. Before she could make sense of what he had said he disappeared – going back to his own dimension.

Clary didn't waste anymore time before she turned to the creatures which had appeared mere seconds ago, she was outnumbered by 3 to 1 and the door was still locked.

Typically as she contemplated how she was going to take down these opponents, the door went flying off the handles – landing with a crash on the floor. She turned to see Jace setting his leg back on the floor after kicking in the door. Alec and Izzy was with him and they took no time in launching an attack on the demons. Jace on the other hand walked over to Clary and checked her over making sure she was okay. When he was satisfied with his search he kissed her on the top of her head and pulled her into a hug, glad that she was okay.

"What happened?" Alec asked after taking down the last of the demons.

"I lead the demon in and as I had my back to him he locked the door." Jace made a sound of disapproval after hearing about her mistake but she didn't take any notice of it. "A portal appeared, those things came through, I dealt with the first demon and before I could get round to going after them you appeared." She rushed through her explanation, missing out the fact that the demon had said something both haunting and strange to her.

"Well Clary you're very lucky you were not hurt or worse." Jace flinched slightly at Alec's words but didn't say anything against them.

"I can handle myself Alec. I'm not a mundie anymore! I'm a fully trained shadow hunter, just like you." Clary shouted at him before pulling away from Jace and storming out of the backroom and made her way to the entrance of the club. She heard Jace shout on her to come back but she didn't stop or turn around she just continued to walk.

When Clary got outside the club she just walked down the street her eyes stayed firmly on the sidewalk. She didn't know how long she had walked for and she wasn't quite sure were she was when her phone went. Again.

She took it out of her thigh sheath and looked at the caller ID before answering to Magnus.

"What do you want?" She didn't care that Magnus hadn't done anything to her, she was in a fowl mood.

_"Well hello to you too miss sunshine_." He said sounding a little hurt

"Magnus what's wrong? Why did you phone me?"

_"There's a small demon problem in Central Park, just thought you would like to know seeing as that's…." _She hung up on him before he could finish what he was saying and called for a cab to take her to Central Park.

Okay she knew that it was stupid but she felt like she had to prove herself to Alec, she can take care of herself she doesn't need him or Jace or Izzy to look out for her.

**Okay so what did you think, please be gentle :D**

**I have got a good idea for this story so saty tuned **

**sarah xxxx**


	2. central Park

**So heres chapter 2 YAY **

**Disclaimer; I dont own mortal instruments wish i owned Jace *tear***

**so anyway enjoy**

**Sarah xxx**

It only took 5 minutes for her to get to Central Park looking at the clock on the dashboard she saw that it said 3:00am, quickly throwing a couple of bills at the driver she took off into the New York morning, slinking into the shadows and taking out her weapons as she went.

It only took her a couple of seconds to find the demons by following their smell which had stunk out at least half the park. She found at least 3 forsaken, 5 Oni demons and 1 very large creature which she had never seen before.

_Crap this really was a bad idea_ she thought but as she turned to walk away so that she could call for backup the unknown creature snapped its head up and spotted her hiding in the shadows. It stared at her for a couple of seconds and the said something in a language that Clary had never heard before. The other lesser demons then took off after her.

Clary took down the first Oni demon that reached her with ease, slicing its throat. Soon though she was in the middle of a deathly crowd, the demons circling around her with bloodthirsty eyes, she had managed to kill 2 of the forsaken and 1 Oni demon but she was growing tired and had already dislocated her shoulder restricting movements in her left arm.

The last of the forsaken dived at her from the right hand side she flipped over it and ran through the opening in the circle.

Clary ran as fast as her legs would carry her, trying to find an escape. She turned around to see how far away the demons were and was shocked to see that they hadn't moved from where she had left them. That was unusual and a very bad sign.

"Clarissa." Clary whipped her head around and found the source of the hissing. The large creature was standing before her, making her eyes water with its stench.

She pulled out her last blade when she saw that there was no escape from this "_Abrariel." _She shouted at the blade felling it come alive under her white-knuckle grip. The demon did nothing but chuckle at her.

Clary dived at it hoping to catch it by surprise, but it was ready and before she knew it she was being thrown through the air and hit a tree at least 15 feet away from where she had previously been. She could feel a long gash across the back of her head from where the demon had sliced into her. _Shit poison _she thought but couldn't feel the usual burning feeling you get if you have demon poison in your system.

"Tick tock, Clarissa tick tock." Clary looked up through blurry eyes to see that the demon was standing right in front of her.

Jace was sitting in the foyer of the Institute, staring at the lift waiting for it to spring to life signaling that Clary was home. He was starting to get worried, after she had stormed out of the club he had been angry at Alec but he agreed with him. Clary was a good shadow hunter, but she was careless sometimes and didn't think things through before she charged in. Usually this did not bother him because he was always there to protect her and watch her back, but one of these days he wouldn't be there and then what.

They had all spent an hour searching for Clary through the streets of New York but came up empty. Isabelle had suggested that maybe Clary had came home but she wasn't here. Jace had changed out of his costume and was now wearing his usual t-shirt and jeans combination. He was spinning a dagger in his hands when his phone went. Hoping it would be Clary he answered on the 2nd ring, but it wasn't her.

_"So how did the demons go?"_ Magnus asked in a bored tone. _Demons what demons_ Jace thought more than confused.

"What are you talking about Magnus?" He asked now angry that Magnus had called him when he was waiting for Clary to phone.

"_I told young Clary, about the demons in Central Park."_ _**WHAT!**_

"Magnus, Clary's not here, when did you talk to her?" Jace shouted down the phone, panicking _she wouldn't, would she?_

_"About half an hour ago, I thought she would have told you." _

"Well she didn't." Jace roared then hung up. Standing up he saw Izzy and Alec coming towards him looking worried.

"What's wrong." Izzy asked in a voice that meant she already had an idea.

"Clary." Was the only thing Jace said before lunging at the lift and punching the button for down.

Clary knew that she was in trouble, she was bloody and broken and no one knew that she needed help.

The creature grabbed a handful of her hair making her scream out in pain, it seemed to like this. It ran one of its long claw-like hands up under her skirt. Clary gasped out in shock and could feel the tears rolling down her face as she sobbed silently. The demon brought its claw back down and Clary breathed a sigh of relief, but then it turned and sliced at her corset ripping up the side of it.

Clary was now sobbing full force and she screamed out for help, but it was too late for anyone to hear her, she tried anyway. The demon now had its full weight on top of her, pushing her into a large rock. Suddenly the weight was off her. She looked around, shocked. She hadn't done anything had she?

No, Jace was standing in between her and the creature, she felt so much relief go through her that it almost hurt.

_"Don't lay one more finger on her."_ Jace said in a voice of pure, white hot fury. The demon just laughed, well until Jace lunged at him. Clary just stared at them fighting holding her breath whenever the demon took a swipe at Jace but he never got the better of him.

It seemed to take forever before Jace delivered the final blow, killing the demon. He then turned back to see Clary crouched on the floor, fear dominated her features.

"Clary, are you okay?" He said gently to her as he took off his leather jacket and put it over her shoulders to cover up the remains of her shredded dress,

"Jace, I'm sorry." Clary sobbed leaning into his chest. She breathed in his sweet scent and felt protected as his arms went around her and tried to soothe her.

"Oh my god, Clary what happened?" Izzy shouted as she approached the couple embraced on the ground.

"Demon, big demon." Clary choked out through a blockage in her throat. If Jace and the others hadn't appeared when they did what would have happened, would that demon have gone all the way or would she be dead already?

Isabelle seemed to have seen that Clary didn't want to talk about it because she dropped the subject.

…

Once they got back to the Institute Clary mumbled something about wanting to go for a bath. She said goodnight to Alec and Izzy then Jace and her left to go back to their room.

It had been 3 years since Clary had moved into Jace's room, with the excuse that he got too cold in the winter. They had been together since Valentines downfall, but they weren't engaged, yet. This baffled some people – cough-Izzy-cough- but Clary and Jace were content with what they had.

"I'm going for a bath." She said once they got inside their bedroom. Jace looked at her and nodded. As she went to walk to the bathroom though he pulled her back to him and hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head.

"Never do that to me again okay." He said looking down at her with a fierce protective light in his eyes. Clary nodded and turned to the bathroom.

Once the door was closed she turned on the bath tap and put a locking rune on the door. She turned to look in the mirror, Alec had healed her dislocated shoulder and her other injuries but it didn't seem to completely help, her head was pounding and her stomach felt sick. She started undressing to go in the bath, looking down at the remains of her pitiful dress she felt a tear run down her cheek. She didn't normally cry but tonight she couldn't seem to stop.

When the bath was full Clary got in and felt instantly relaxed, as if all her troubles were floating away. Then she felt a sharp pain in the head, putting her hand up to inspect the origin of the pain she pulled back her hand to see it covered in blood. But all her wounds were healed, Clary knew that she should be concerned over this but she wasn't. Her limbs no longer felt her own and she couldn't find her voice. The words Tick Tock seemed to be replay over and over in her mind, she didn't seem to worry about it though.

She wasn't concerned over her lack of feeling or her lack of a voice and as the darkness took over she didn't seem to mind the lack of oxygen getting into her lungs.

**OOOOOHH cliffhanger well i will update soon and plz reveiw **

**Sarah xxx**


	3. Fire & Water

**_Warning there is swearing in this chap!_**

_In reality, killing time is only the name for another of the multifarious ways by which time kills us. _

-Osbert Sitwell

Jace was sitting in the dense greenhouse, which is situated on the top floor of the institute. He was sitting on a picnic blanket, holding hands with the most beautiful woman in the world, his Clary.

Clary was wearing a silk, emerald green dress which flowed all the way down past her feet. Her fiery red hair hung down her back in ringlets. She wasn't looking at Jace at the moment instead she was drawing a rune on one of the napkins which Jace had brought up with.

"What does that do?" He asked as she put down the pen and admired her work.

"I'm not quite sure, but it seems important, but not for me, for you." Clary seemed to be severely confused by this new rune. Jace looked at it, locking it away in his memory as Clary had mentioned that it was important to him. "When the time comes you'll know when to use it." Jace looked at Clary trying to decipher what she meant but her face didn't give anything away.

He decided to drop the matter and was now studying the clock, hypnotized by the second hand ticking by. It was strange from him to think of time as a moving object, but it was in some sense. It never stopped, never went back, only forward. He turned to Clary to start up the conversation again when he noticed something strange, her hair was now dripping wet and her previously green dress was now silver, but she hadn't seemed to have noticed.

"Clary. Why is your hair wet?" Jace asked her confused about her sudden transformation.

"I don't know." Clary seemed surprised and as she realized this she started to shiver. Jace pulled her over to sit on his lap, folding her into a warm hug, hoping to stop her shivers.

"Jace I don't feel so good." Clary said looking up at him, he was stunned to see that her skin had gone a pale white colour, her lips were turning blue and her normally vibrant green eyes were glossed over. "Something's not right. Help me." She spoke in a whisper, unable to speak any louder than that.

Jace was now going into panic mode; Clary seemed to have stopped shivering but instead was still as death, going limp in his arms.

"No, Clary look at me. Tell me what's wrong! Tell me what to do!" Clary looked up at him, the light in her eyes dulling

"The rune." She croaked with her last breathe, and then she was gone.

…

Jace jolted awake from his uneasy sleep. He took several deep breathes, in an attempt to calm his racing heart. He shivered involuntary at the thought of what had happened in his dream. But it had seemed so real and that's what scared him.

He took in his surroundings; he was still lying on top of the bed covers, fully clothed. The early morning New York sun was coming in through the curtains. How long had he been asleep?

Clary wasn't in the room, at first Jace had thought that she had gone to the kitchen or something like that, but he noticed that the bathroom door was still shut and there were cracks of light were peering through the bottom of the door.

Jace looked at the alarm clock, 6:11am. Clary had been in there for a good 2 hours. No girl, not even Izzy took that long for a bath – well maybe Magnus but there was definitely something wrong here.

Jace got up off the bed and went to the bathroom, knocking loudly after finding that the door was locked, with a rune.

"Clary. Are you okay in there?" No answer, nothing. He was really worried now. Pounding on the door he shouted. "Clary, answer me! Open the door!" Not a sound.

The memory of Clary from his dream, soaking wet and asking for help came flashing up in his head. _Shit._

Jace heaved with his shoulder, trying to break down the door, but Clary had put a locking rune on it, he couldn't break it down himself.

"ALEC!." Jace shouted so loud it echoed through the hallways.

"Jace, what's wrong?" Alec shouted running into the room with a glowing serph blade, probably expecting a demon attack or something. This though was so much worse.

"Alec help me break down this stupid fucking door down!" Jace shouted at his clueless brother.

Alec immediately dropped his blade and went to help Jace, with their combined strength finally the door fell off its hinges and crashed to the floor.

Jace rushed in, jumping over the remains of the door. When he got inside what he found made his heart stop for a second.

The bath tub was filled with water but it had a slight reddish tinge to it. At first he thought that it might be blood but it wasn't. It was Clary's flaming hair.

Jace did not think about what he was doing, he just acted. He jumped into the bath and put his arms around Clary's tiny body, pulling her out of the water. Somewhere far off in the corner of his mind Jace heard Alec take a sharp breath as the scene unfolded, but most of Jace's mind was taken up with the fact that Clary wasn't breathing, she was completely limp in his arms.

Jace looked up for a split second as he lay Clary down on the tiled floor to see that Alec was handing him a towel to wrap around her. He silently accepted it and reached up to the bathroom counter for the stele. He quickly traced an _iratze _just above Clary's heart, where it would take effect quicker. His eyes never leaving her face praying that she would wake up, that the colour would return to her cheeks again but it didn't she stayed that sickly grey colour and her chest lay still.

_NO! She would not die. She was his Clary, his life. _

He started to perform CPR, not taking his eyes off her pale face. A monologue of swear words were going through his head. He was asleep when she needed him the most, he could have saved her if he had just paid attention to her, it was clear that there was something off.

Jace didn't know for how long he tried to get Clary's unwilling heart to beat, the outside world had lost all contact with him, he was only barely aware of Alec sitting across from him, holding Clary's limp, dead hand. She was dead. Not coming back. He had failed.

At this last thought Jace lost it, tears streamed down his face and his heart shattered. He picked her up onto his lap and cuddled into her neck, trying to get a pinch of her scent. "You promised you would always be here." He whispered into her hair not caring that Alec was still in the room. "I love you. Please don't leave me, Come back Clary, come back."

"Jace I am so sorry." Alec in an obvious attempt to comfort Jace "I'll call Jocelyn and Luke. Tell them…what happened."

"Jace, come on I'll clean up. Why don't you go and sit in the kitchen." A new voice, Isabelle she must have appeared at some point, not that Jace had noticed.

"NO! Do not come near us, Don't touch her." Jace screamed at his sister and moved Clary and himself back slightly, isolating them from everyone else in the room. _You promised. What was I supposed to do? You warned me_. Jace thought about his dream and how he had tried to get Clary to tell him how to save her but she was more concerned about that stupid rune. _**The rune.**_

Jace shot his head up, knowing exactly what he had to do. He needed to get her stele.

"Jace, what are you doing? She's gone. There's nothing you can do."

"Alec, SHUT UP!." Jace shouted as he started to draw the rune from his dream on top of the useless _iratze_. He was about half way through with it when he couldn't remember how the rest of it went. Closing his eyes he didn't think, he just drew. Not paying attention to what he had drawn he only looked at Clary's still chest, waiting to see any movement.

Jace held his breath as the newly applied rune shown brightly and then faded, but still there was no movement, no heart beat. He lost hope when…..Clary's eyes shot open. She inhaled deeply and turned to crouch over on her hands and knees, coughing up all of the fluid in her lungs. Jace was completely speechless, he had done it. He had brought back his love from the dead.

"Jace, what happened?" clary asked in a scarce whisper after she was done coughing. Jace held her tightly to his chest; looking over her head he shook his head slightly to his awestruck siblings, indicating to them not to say anything. They swiftly exciting the bathroom, leaving Jace to look after Clary.

"You fell asleep in the bathtub, you're okay now." He didn't like lying to her, but he was going to try and understand the night events before explaining them to her.

Clary nodded and buried her head into Jace's chest. He knew she would be tired so he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. By the time he had pulled back the covers and settled her under them she was already fast asleep, knowing that she would be cold sleeping naked Jace went in search of pajamas. Picking out the first ones he could find, he got her ready for bed and lay down on the mattress, pulling Clary to his chest he rested his head on hers, relieved to have her warm and safe in his arms.

Knowing that he would not be able to sleep, Jace just lay there listening to Clary breathing deeply in her sleep.

**I am sooo sorry that I havent updated in like ages!**

**the A/N is down here coz i dint want to put off the seriousness of this chap with my sillyness lol**

**Anyway in all fairness I was very busy I went to see Muse in Wembly (let me know if any of you were there) **

**And highers are such a bitch lol**

**Anyway i shall update more often i promise**

**So please please review, it will make Jace happy, he's had such a tough time lately**

**Sarah**

**xxx **


	4. Bikes and Anacondas

**Aren't you lucky another update :D**

**I wont b able to updat for at least another 2 weeks thou as i am going on holiday to Greece YAY!**

**Anyway I dont own MI or the characters**

**Enjoy the chapter and please review**

**Sarah xxx**

_You must have been warned against letting the golden hours slip by; but some of them are golden only because we let them slip by._

_-James Mathew Barrie_

Clary stared into the bathroom, her eyes transfixed on the mess that lay before her. There was water all over the floor and the door lay defeated- still hanging slightly on its hinges. The bath had not been let out yet and it still held a slight reddish tinge to it. Unconsciously Clary touched the back of her head where she had found the blood last night- there was nothing there now, not even a scratch. Confused Clary looked back to the bath tub; she had definitely been bleeding. She then noticed her stele was lying in the corner- completely abandoned, that would explain it someone must have healed her. Clary still though could not quite remember the ins and outs of what had happened early that morning, but she knew that it was bad.

She was so oblivious to her surroundings that she had not notice that Jace had woken up and it wasn't until he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder that she even registered that he was behind her.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked, concern weighed heavy on his voice.

"What happened last night?" She spun round so that she could see his face. "And do not say it was nothing because I saw the look on your face." Clary shivered internally remembering how utterly destroyed Jace had looked when she woke up on the tiled bathroom floor.

"I don't know, I fell asleep and woke up a couple of hours later to find you still in the bathroom. It didn't seem right so I tried to get in but you had put a locking rune on the door so I broke it down." He gestured to the door which was lying crumpled by the doorway. "When I found you, you were unconscious. Under the water and you…um…you weren't breathing." His voice broke as he said the last part and his arms tightened slightly around her, as if to reassure himself that she was still there.

"I am so sorry Jace." Clary whispered looking up into Jace's eyes, tears running down her face freely.

"Hey why would you be sorry, it's not your fault, well apart from the rune on the door, that was not the smartest thing you have ever done." He startled a laugh out of her but she still felt the need to apologize, to try and get out what she was thinking.

"I died, Jace. I left you behind, I am sorry." She cried into his chest as he tried to soothe her.

"Your okay now that's all that matters." Jace whispered into her hair. "And anyway look on the bright side, you will no longer be allowed to take a shower or a bath without my presence." He added along with his signature cocky smile.

"Wow, getting a little ahead of our selves there are we Mr. Lightwood." Clary laughed, she knew that he meant it, but that was another fight for another day.

"There's something I want to show you. Get changed." Jace said whilst handing her a pair of jeans. Clary looked at him nervously.

"Jace, incase it has escaped your notice, but it's dark outside." She indicated out of the window, it was dark with the soft glow from the street lights.

"Exactly." He said flashing her, his trademark grin that still melted her heart.

…

5 minutes later Clary was walking down the corridors of the institute holding Jace's hand. He was leading them up the stairs, towards the roof, where his bike was. Realisation dawned on her; he wanted to go out on the demon bike- it only worked at night. Jace helped her swing her leg up and get settled behind his broad, muscled back.

"Hold on tight." He shouted over his shoulder as the bike roared to life.

"Don't I always." Clary muttered and she could feel Jace chuckle, obviously he had heard her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and clutched on to his belt as he threw the demon bike over the side of the building, to have it rise sharply again and with that they took off into the night sky.

…

They had been cruising over the Manhattan night landscape when Clary felt Jace let go of the throttle slightly and the bike slowed down, just as she was going to ask him what he was doing, he reached round behind him and wrapped an arm around her waist, swinging her round so that she was facing him and sitting on the handlebars with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Jace, what are you doing?" Clary asked breathlessly, feeling the wind nip at the back of her neck.

"I much prefer you at this angle." Was all he said as he brought his lips up to meet hers. Okay it probably wasn't the best idea because well, they were on a motorbike- flying over New York City, but Clary just could not help but kiss Jace back as if she were drowning and he were the life jacket.

Jace pulled away first, looking up at her with a wild look in his eyes, the kind that drove her crazy.

"Clarissa." He whispered moving his mouth so that it was right beside her ear. "I have lost you once already. I do not ever want to feel like that again. I want to wake up every morning and know that you will be lying next to me safe and sound. I never imagined that I could ever feel this way about anyone, but I do. I love you, I want to start a family with you, I want to protect you from those who mean you harm. I want to be your husband and have you at my side for eternity. Clarissa Fairchild will you marry me?"

Clary stopped breathing, had Jace just asked her to marry him? She could not think straight. So instead of trying to produce words that she knew she could not comprehend at that moment in time Clary just settled for turning her head and catching his lips in hers, putting everything into that kiss, she knew he understood her answer.

"Yes." Clary whispered breathlessly in his ear. Looking down at their current surroundings she noted that they were flying over Central Park. "Jace, I think you need to park this bike, right now." Jace grinned up at her, taking the bike down slowly.

Doing it on a motorbike always was on his list.

…

"You know I could heal that for you." Jace laughed while Clary limped up the stairs to the institute, she had twisted her knee slightly on his stupid bike, she was not the only one "injured" though- Jace had a bruise going along his shoulder blade. _Stupid bike_ she thought rather aggressively.

No, wait it was not the bikes fault. It was Jace and his stupid list. Clary was just about to pass comment about that specific subject, when out of no where two very loud and very angry voices filled up the church hall beneath the institute.

Simon and Izzy came barreling out of the lift shouting at each other, Simon was walking and pulling on his shoe at the same time and his outfit looked as though it had been thrown on in a hurry. Izzy on the other hand was only dressed in a bed sheet. _Oh!_

"Whoa Izzy, not nearly enough clothes." Jace said shielding his eyes from his practically naked adopted sister.

"Bite me Jace." Izzy retorted back over her shoulder, still chasing after Simon.

"Actually I think I will leave that up to your boyfriend." Clary sent him daggers after that last comment but Izzy had not seemed to hear him because she was now standing in the middle of the side-walk.

"Simon what do you want me to say, I'm sorry okay!"

"NO, Izzy I have had enough. I've got an ANACONDA between my legs but even that doesn't seem to satisfy you!"

"Simon you know that's not it. I'm just tired and there has been so much going on lately. Simon, SIMON!" Izzy was screaming down the street at him but he just kept on walking.

Clary pieced it together slowly in her head oh, oh, _oh! _Izzy had fallen asleep on Simon during…..

Clary was stunned into silence; she didn't know what to say. Luckily for her Jace did.

"He has nothing on my anaconda, with Simon it's like throwing a hot dot down a long corridor."

**Please review to keep Jace and his anaconda happy ;D**


End file.
